A Child's heart
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Scar must care for Mei when she gets a bit of a cold. This was written for kash30032000. I hope this made you feel better!


Spoot: Out of my comfort zone here!

Ed: But this is for kash30032000! It was my idea!

Spoot: IT WAS NOT!

A Child's Heart

"AAAAACHOOOOO!" The ally way Echoed with the sounds of a tiny sneeze. Everyone seemed to jump at the sound. But...where did it come from? Scar thought, for the life of him, he was alone with Mei, and that goofy looking cat. He looked over at the little girl, and his brow furrowed, and he frowned. "You look..." He began, but she held her hand up. "Dont you dare!" She snapped. Scar knew not to pry into the little girls life too much, for he knew...she could do some damage, and despite his hard exterior, he adored that little girl...and did not want to squish her...

"I know what you're going to say, but there's no time for it!" She said, outstretching her hand, Xiao crawled up her arm, and rested on her shoulder, with a whimper. She knew too...and knew better than to say anything...if only she could. It never seemed to matter how many little facial expressions she made, no one ever seemed to understand her. and that SCAR fellow...SHE WAS NOT A CAT!

"I understand." Scar said, he too began to pack it up. They were about to head out. They had been hiding for a while, and it was cold. Scar remembers offering her his scarf at one point, but she refused. Scar knew all to well what was going on, after all. The little girl was pale, and shivering, as she packed her things. She looked feverish too. Without a mother, any child would be lost to the elements. But not her. She was a fighter. But...

Scar felt something strange flow through him. A feeling he swore he would never feel again. He felt sorry for someone. He felt sorry for the little girl. He cared for her. He had no children of his own, and never would. and most of his people were killed off years ago. Had he thought about having children before? yes. He had a wife. something no one really knew. Before the war, he was married to a beautiful women named Liaska. She was willing to bear a child for him, but could not.

"Listen to me..." Scar began, and Mei looked up at him. Her little cheeks were red. "I'm all ears!" She said, though she was inpatient. "We should find a doctor." Scar said, looking toward the mouth of the Ally way. someone was coming. "Did you hear that! They found us!" She yelled, jumping up and giving Scar a swift slap on the back of the head. "Errr...mh...its not the Alchemists..." He mumbled. It was Yoki.

He walked over to them, his hands ringing together, he looked scared. "I came across those Elrics again, they didn't see me! They didn't SEE ME!" Scar had Yoki up in the air. He was begging for his life, when he looked over at Mai. "She doesn't look so good..." He said. He was clueless about what Mei would do to him, But...She did nothing. She was standing there, whimpering, and rubbing her eyes.

Scar put Yoki down. "She's a child..." He said, he walked up to her and picked her up. She fought back, until he cradled her in his arms. She tucked her head into his chest, and let out a soft sigh. "What do we do with her!" Snapped Yoki, to which Scar replied with a look of hatred, scaring Yoki into a fit of mutters and sputters.

After an hour of searching, they found one doctor, But she knew who they were, and swore she would report them. Scar allowed Yoki to handle the doctor. He walked away with the child in his arms.

"I'm fine I tell you! Stop it!" She snapped, pushing a big hand away from her face. Scar looked upset..."How can I see if you have a fever, if you wont let me touch you!" She growled at him. He stretched his hand out again, and that's when Xiao jumped out of Mei's hair, and bit his finger. Scar retracted his hand with a his, and put his finger in his mouth. Mai looked up at him with a giggle. "That's not funny!" Scar snapped. He was far from angry though.

With in the hour, the little girl had given up on fighting off Scar. She was wrapped in his scarf, cuddled in a makeshift bed he had made. He was putting together some soup. He had to steal the ingredients. He made it a point to return the goods as soon as he could. "mmh...mr. scar? I want candy." Scar looked over at her from his place on the ground, in front of the fire. "No candy...you must eat soup, it will make you feel better."

Mei began to shake. "I WANT CANDY! IWANTCANDYIWANTCANDYIWANTCAN DY!" She began to kick around. What was this? Scar thought. Was this a...fit? Was she throwing a fit? Well, she was a child, and She was feverish...Scar stopped his thoughts, Mei was coughing madly. Scar approached her. He lifted her up, and pat her on the back until she stopped.

She looked at him, with a meek smile. "Thanks..." She said. "You mustn't throw such a fit. It will only make you feel worse." He laid her down, and went back to cooking. She laid there for a moment, fidgeting with the scarf. She did feel pretty bad...and she really missed her mom...and her dad, even though he didn't really show much interest in her. He wasn't a good father...

Scar would have made a good father. he was so kind, and full of patients. She knew he was a calm man, but he had a temper. That was for sure! Was she too much trouble for him? he seemed annoyed by all of this. She was a burden. She began to tear up. That's when he turned to her with soup. He set down the bowel and approached her again. He picked her up, and held her close. She cuddled into his arms and cried.

"Whats with all the tears?" He asked. All she did was whine. "I know you don't feel well..." Scar said softly. He wasn't sure what to say, or how to comfort an ill child. He could only do what he remembered from his mother. He began to rock her in his arms. She cried softly. "I miss my mommy..." She whispered. he did not respond, just rocked her in his arms. "I wanna go home..." She whined. He stopped rocking her. "Do you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I can't..." She whined. She tucked her head back into his chest with a sniffle. Scar felt that feeling again...He missed his home too...and he knew what it was like to never be able to go back. She was a child. And she seemed to be the only one who didn't know that. She needed her mother. She could die without her. It was possible. A Child without a mother could not survive. It's that way with the animals, why not humans too?

"I just wanna go home..." She said, again. He voice was soft, and fading as she spoke. Scar had to look down to make sure she was ok. She had fallen asleep. He stood carefully, with the girl in his arms. He gestured for Xiao to hush. The little panda placed her paws on her mouth. Scar smiled. Was this what being a father was like? was it like this all the time? He could do this! sure!

It wasn't long before Yoki had returned, declaring victory over the women doctor. He looked pretty beat up though. Before he could get to loud, Scar placed a hand on the mans head, and squished him to the ground. "do you understand me! If you wake that child, you will have me to deal with! I will think nothing of killing you!" Yoki looked like he has messed his pants. That was good enough for scar. His message was well received.

It was the middle of the night by the time Scar had finally closed his eyes. He had not long to sleep, when Mei awoke with a cry. Scar's eyes shot open, and he looked over at the girl. "What! What is it!" He was taken back, she was just crying. Her little eyes wet and red. She was crying, Like a babe. Scar got up and lifted her into his arms.

"Why are you crying? I don't understand!"

"I HAD A SCARY DREAM!" She cried.

She tried to rub the tears away, but more would come. "What is wrong with that child?" Snapped Yoki, he had been woken up. Scar reached over, and punched him on top of the head, dropping him. He looked back at the little one. "Don't cry because of a dream."

"I know, It's foolish to be so scared..." She said with a hiccup.  
Her tears were drying, with Scar's help. He laughed. She had never seen this before from him. Had she said something funny. He began to rock her gently. She looked down toward the ground. It's movement from way up where Scar had her, was lulling...she could feel her eyes close. But she had to know why Scar laughed.

"What was so funny?" She asked in a soft tone. He looked down at her, and smiled. "A Child without fear, is like a night without stars." He said. She looked into his cold eyes, and saw something new. Life, a spark, a smile. She felt so safe with him. Like she had a father who loved her. And that, in its self, was all she really ever wanted. She cuddled into his chest, with a yawn, and fell asleep. Mission accomplished.

THE END

Spoot: Did this make you feel better Kash!

Ed: It better...


End file.
